Kyuumu: HS
by Kyuumu
Summary: The gang heads up to fight Naraku, but Shippou is worried about how it'll turn out. Plot line for a roleplay site


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but the idea I do own.

With it raining like it was, most people would've stopped. Not Inu Yasha and his group, they continued to trek on in the downpour. Each of them looked set in their step as they marched up a long, muddy path in the middle of a forest. Though they all looked determined and unstoppable, there was a heavy sense of worry lingering in the air.

Shippou was in the basket that Kagome had attached to her bike handles, a poncho draped over the top to keep the little kitsune dry. Inside, the feeling of doubt and worry seemed to assemble around him.

_Where did my dream from then go?_

_The blueness of a sky without a single cloud, just like it was then_

It's not like we aren't always trying to kill Naraku, not always searching for him…Shippou's little mind was running like a leaky faucet, trying to calm his nerves.

It was every day that they were looking for Naraku, but it wasn't that. It was the way Inu Yasha said it this morning. It wasn't like every other morning, oh no, it was much different. This morning Inu Yasha claimed he knew the exact location of Naraku and the jewel chunk he had in his possession. But it wasn't just that either, maybe it was the serious tone in the hanyou's voice. He was rarely ever that serious. It was like someone had died. Shippou couldn't pin point it, but he knew it made him feel nearly sick to his stomach.

The rain drops pounding on the top of the poncho helped him to try and think of something else. But not even this helped him to take his fleeting mind off of the hanyou's face this damp morning.

_While being surrounded with things that don't change_

_my treasure went somewhere when I didn't realize it_

Suddenly, Kagome's bike stopped. Shippou held in a small whimper, clutching to his shirt like it was his only protection. In the small panic, the kitsune's claws scraped against something in his pocket. He had almost forgotten, it was the bottle with the last jewel shard.

I want you to hold on to it, damn it! If you let Naraku get it, I'll kill you myself! Got it? Inu Yasha's voice echoed in his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the glowing bottle to take a closer look. It felt warm and somehow gave him a little confidence about the whole situation.

The next few moments felt like an eternity to him. Were they there? Had they stopped to turn around? What was happening?

_Leaving gentle, sad memories behind_

The only thing Shippou knew was what the rain told him, nothing. Getting a surge of courage, the kitsune stood up and peeked from under the poncho. At first he didn't see anything, and then a large blank area caught his eye.

There it was what they had been searching for forever. Naraku's castle stood in front of them like it would be nothing to take. Shippou stood there dumb founded, so faded off into the castle that he missed what Inu Yasha had to say.

"Hey! You're gonna stay here! You got that? Just make sure you're the far away from the battle." Inu Yasha blurted out, looking at Shippou. When he noticed the kitsune wasn't paying attention, he reached down and grabbed him by the tail.

"Oi! You got that?" This time Shippou couldn't miss Inu Yasha's words, considering he was holding him up right in front of his face.

"Yeah, I got it. Just put me down!" Shippou whined, thrashing about. Inu Yasha didn't bother to retaliate, and dropped him into the mud. Shippou scrambled up and jumped onto a large rock, trying to get the mud off of his clothes. Shippou didn't have any time to say anything before Inu Yasha and the rest pulled out their weapons and then ran straight for the castle.

_Where did my friends from that time go?_

_I said brave-sounding things and hurt my cowardly friends_

A strong sense of loneliness fell over Shippou as he watched his friends all running towards the castle. He knew it wasn't going to end well. How could it?

Sighing, the kitsune curled up into a ball and watched with the rain pouring down on him. Something caught his eye on the roof of the castle. It was a faint and difficult to see with the rain, but Shippou didn't have to see it, he knew what it was.

It was Naraku, standing on top of the castle roof staring down at the small group running towards him. Without a sound the whole field was surrounded by a strong youkai force. The world seemed to turn a little darker and it seemed like time stopped. Shippou stood up and tried to see what was behind Naraku that felt so strong.

He didn't have to wait long, soon as he was fully erect a huge horde of youkai came flying out behind Naraku headed towards Inu Yasha.

_Where did my friends from that time go?_

_I'm the same lonely, weak me I was then_

Shippou froze and time seemed to move again. The only thing he could hear were the sounds of the rain hitting the rock under him. He felt sick, like someone had punched him in the stomach. Naraku's power was so strong that it felt like it was pushing him back from here, and the castle wasn't even close to him.

Slowly, Shippou fell to his knees. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the shard and stared at its soft glow. He closed his eyes tight, curled up, and let the rain take his tears away. He couldn't help it; he let his mind wander into what could happen.

He could loose everything; Kagome, Inu Yasha, everyone, even his life. Even the thought of living past this without them was unbearable to think of. How would he survive anyway? Even before he met them, he barely survived.

_Where did the person I loved go?_

_I hid my heart and never said "I loved you," my hidden treasure_

He was so occupied with what could happen that he didn't hear the noises behind him. He didn't even snap out of it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jerking up, the kitsune looked up at a familiar face.

It was Kikyou, soaked to the bone with a serious, yet worried look on her face. Shippou didn't know exactly what to do as he stood there in the rain looking up at her, clutching the jewel shard to his chest.

Kikyou looked down at Shippou and gave a soft smile, giving Shippou a little reassurance. "It's time to stop crying now." She said, reaching down and picking him up. Cradling him like a baby, Shippou went limp and let him self be taken into her arms. He was expecting a warm embrace, but instead Kikyou only felt cold and death-like. He tried to forget about it, holding back his tears.

Shippou shut his eyes and felt like they were floating upwards. It was Kikyou's shinidamachuu carrying them through the forest.

It felt like they were traveling forever, but it only took a few minutes for them to stop at their destination. Through the whole trip, Shippou kept his eyes closed, wishing that Kikyou would take the whole mess away.

_While being surrounded with things that don't change_

_my treasure went somewhere when I didn't realize it_

When they stopped, Shippou slowly opened his eyes to a familiar place. They were at the well Kagome had taken to travel to her world. Shippou looked around, still in Kikyou's arms. He spent a lot of time at the rim of the old well, looking down at the black emptiness.

"What…?" Shippou asked not finishing his sentence, looking up at Kikyou with a questioning look. Kikyou walked over and sat him down on the rim of the well, looking into his eyes.

"You must hold on to the final jewel shard and not let Naraku get his hands on it." She said, rather bluntly. Shippou stared at her, now looking scared. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. When she finished, she gave him a hard shove and let him fall into the well.

_Leaving gentle, sad memories behind_

Shippou let himself fall, looking up at Kikyou. He clutched the bottle with the jewel in it and felt warm for the first time all day as the blue light surrounded him.

Within a second, Shippou was gone and there was only Kikyou. She watched the light fade and slowly fell to her knees, clutching her side. Behind her stood an unrecognizable black figure. She looked up at it, feeling her life slowly fading.

_Leaving gentle, sad memories behind_

Kagome yawned and stretched her hands above her head. It was a clear spring day with the birds chirping and rays of the sun streaming down on her, making her feel warm and blissful.

It was just another day in Tokyo for Kagome, walking to school like it was just another day. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. Turning on her heels, Kagome saw a girl, who was wearing the same uniform she was, come walking up to her. "Good morning, Sango." She said with a grin as the girl caught up. Sango gave a grin and an idle conversation with her friend. It seemed like such a normal day, and nothing could ruin it.

_Leaving gentle, sad memories behind_

A/N: Pretty much this is the plot line for a role play site called: Kyuumu. If you wish to play a part in what happens, next, head on over and sign up (Link in my profile)! I'm not 100 sure what is going to happen next (I know the direction, just not how to get there), but instead I'm letting people RP and let themselves lead the way! Woot!


End file.
